


Pokefucking: girls

by Heikitsune25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Mind Break, Monster on Girl, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephila, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: The world of Pokemon isn’t just filled with wonder and adventure. It’s also filled with utter debauchery and crazy amounts of sex. No ships, no romance, no NTR. Just a mind-breaking, hedonistic, slutty girls sexual anthology.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Pokefucking girls:

Physic beats fighting: (1K short)

Instant lost

  
  
**Summary: Looking to train her resistance to physic type Pokemon, the fighting gym leader Bea heads out to do battle with two wild psychic types. Sadly, every trainer knows to win a battle it’s best to have the type advantage. **   
  
**Tags: Rough sex, mind-control, monster-on girl, NSFW**

* * *

  
  


  
Pokefucking girls:

Physic beats fighting: (1K short)  
  
Instant lost

  
  
  
Deep in a forest in the Galar region, the fighting type gym leader, Bea, wondered the trees. Looking for a wild Pokémon to challenge for her training. Normally she would be in her gym to do so, but she wanted some fresh air and, to truly test her skills, she wanted to try her hand at battling a wild Pokemon seeing at they tend to have no resistance compared to trained ones.   
  
The dark-skinned martial artist wandered through the woods in her normal attire. Her dark sink tight training top that stopped just pasted her hips. Her short white top and shorts designed with all the companies supporting her. Her sharp blue eyes darted back and forth looking for her sparring partner.   
  
The sound of footsteps made her turn to face a Hypno and Drowzee stepping out of the trees. The two psychic types gave a curious gaze at the gym leader.   
  
"Hm…A good challenge." Bea nodded to herself as she readied herself and her Pokeball. Being a fighting type user, going against a psychic type would be a great challenge.   
  


-OOO-

  
  
  
“Ohh~! Your cock is so good!!~” Bea moaned as she bounced her tone, round rear on the large, viney cock of the psychic Pokemon below her. Her skintight training suit is torn open at the bottom for the Pokémon’s massive shaft to easily slam into her drenched pussy. Her pupils in the shape of hearts as she panted and drooled enough to make the sluttest of women blush. Early and happily bouncing her tight round tush on the Pokémon’s lap as she steadied herself on the Hypno’s legs.   
  
The Drowzee had one hand swinging its coin with the other on Bea's head. Guiding her to its long yellow bumpy, dick with powerful rough thrust. Bulging her neck as she greedily bobbed her head back on forth on the massive shaft. Its weighty ball sack slapping at her chin while her tongue desperately wiggled out to try and tasted the bouncing testicles.  
  
The Pokemon below her is enjoying her slutty display as much as Bea is enjoying its cock. Or how she was hypnotized to. With its hands-on her round, tight ass, the physic type occasionally slapped the young woman’s ass. Getting cheery groan out her as she tightens her bulging throat as her nose is pushed up against the round-bellied Pokemon.  
  
“Mmmph! Yesh!!” While on the outset the physical gym leader was happily gagging and moaning lustful enough to make the easiest of sluts turn into a nun, inside she is wrestling with her mind. A part of her is still fighting the effects of the Pokémon’s hypnosis. Her true training as she tried to push back the lustful thoughts assaulting her mind.   
  
Images of her body being happily bent over getting plowed by the Hypno in the middle of the stadium. On her knees worshipping the beast’s cock in the middle of the street. The monster spanking her rear as she begged for more cum that dripped from her full pussy and gaping anus.  
  
“Hungh!!” Yet it is nearly impossible as another incredible powerful orgasm rushed through her. The Hypno’s cock punching at her sensitive hole with grand fever to get a massive gush of lust to spray through her torn tight suit in a wide arc.   
  
The tight squeezing of her cunt made the Pokemon sneer as it slammed her down on his cock. Punching right into her womb, the Hypno fired his thick spunk into the slutty fighter. His jizz hitting her so hard that she came again from the first shot. Shuddering and moaning at the cock in her throat as another thick splurge rammed in her already full pussy. Creamy sludge-like poke-spunk oozed out convulsing sex as the Drowzee above her locked her head on his cock as he too came with equal fury. Cum erupting form Bea’s sealed lips form the first shot alone before the round-bellied physic type pulled his cock out and sprayed the rest of his load on Bea’s panting face.   
  
However, the Pokemon are far from done as the Hypno below her popped it’s cock out form her pussy and leaned back. The drowse spread her legs wide around him and pinned Bea down before it slammed its cock inside her cum filled pussy. With her legs wrapped around it and her pert rear raised slightly to let the Pokemon diving deeper into her sex. While His large, bumpy cock pounding her slick tight muff with reckless abandon, the weight of his churning balls slapped at Bea’s rear, his companion took the chance to slam its cock into Bea's rear.  
  
Through the gym leader’s mind still kept up some resistance. While her body happily twitched and shuddered in delight form the monsters warm jizz filling her sex. This is her training. To try and push back the mental assault from the physic Pokemon. To toughen her defensive against the trainers that come in with pure powerful physic types that can whip out her team in an instant.   
  
Yet as the Drowzee gave a hard snarl as it slammed its cock in on last time to give and an even bigger blast of jizz in his slutty mate, hearts formed in Bea’s eyes and mind as she felt two deep loads of cum pool into her slutty body. Her holes betraying her as they eagerly swallowed up all the sticky white seed that pumped inside her.   
  
“Oh…Ohh….” Bae came at each quaking, warm pump of cum surging into her body. The Hypno above her held it's cock out as it fired its cum in her face. The Pokémon’s cock twitching and bouncing against her lower lips with every shot of cum. White thick spunk spewed and oozed out of her greedy holes as she dazed up with pure lust in her eyes. Licking the cum off her face as the two placed her on her shoulders the two Pokemon aimed their dicks as her already cum filled sex before shoving both of them inside her.   
  
“Aahhh~!” The wide spreading of her cunt alone made Bea cum a river of her lust of over herself. Her eyes rolling up within a daze, pleasure fuel grin slapped on her face while her body convulsed in delight. With her toes curling and her hand clawing at the dirt, the gym leader finally submitted to the Pokemon.   
  
The two Pokemon plowed the gym leader relentlessly. No remorse in their movements as they worked in unison to fully break Bea’s mind. Her two opposing sides slowly turning into nothing more than a Pokémon cock-craving slut.   
  
“Ahhh~! M-More!! Give me-Haa~ More cock!!” Their dicks doing a wonderful job of it as Bea could only moan as the burly cocks pistoned out her at a shocking pace. Her former mind, an arguing mess between the Pokémon’s magic and her own thoughts, is nothing more than lustful thoughts of cock of any kind. The effects of the Hypnos was broken by her lust, but she was so far gone, that it didn't matter. She is a slave of any sort of a dick.  
  
Even with the two massive cocks plowing deep into the gym leader’s cunt, it’s still constricting the both of harder than a Seviper. They didn't last as long as they let out their final climax. However, the Drowzee pulled his cock out and fired his load all over the gym leaders' face. Thick globs of Pokemon jizz splashed over Bea’s cock drunk visage as the other Hypno hilted his cock as deep in her as he could. Letting his cock give out body shaking eruptions of lump thick jizz that plowed in her womb and spilled out her overstuffed sex.   
  
“C-Cock….” It is the only thinking she could say after her body is so thoroughly used as a simple sex toy for the Pokemon.   
  
The two physic types, utterly exhausted, staged away from the twitching cum covered form of the fighting type gym leader. Leaving her with a valuable lesson: She’ll need to train herself against both psychic type Pokemon, and poke dicks.  
  
“Haa….” Though she may skip that training form time to time.

* * *

  
**[Also, check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776)**  
  
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25)**


	2. Nessa’s workout routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa has an intense stretching regiment consisting of having her buff large teammates bend her and fuck non-stop.
> 
> Tags: Gangbang, rough sex, NSFW

**Nessa’s workout routine**

**Summary: Nessa has an intense stretching regiment consisting of having her buff large teammates bend her and fuck non-stop.**

  
**Tags: Gangbang, rough sex, NSFW**

* * *

  
Pokefucking-Girls

Ch.3

Nessa’s workout routine

  
“Miss Nessa.”

A buff, guff swimmer in his late forties at least, spoke to the chocolate skinned woman making speedy laps in the pool.

Reaching to the edge, Nessa, the water gym leader of the Galar Region, pulled herself out of her indoor pull. Water dripping off her firm, lean body. Curving down small, but firm buts on her tight form-fitting swimsuit. Her butt, toned but rather large, placed itself on the edge of the pool with her feet still in the water. Her cool, calm blue eyes regarded one of her many students in her gym nonchalantly.

Even with the massive erection in his speedos.

“I assume you and the rest are ready?”

"Yes, mama. We can begin your stretches.” The man said with a curt nod.

The water gym leader nodded toward the man and got out of the water. And let him cuff her hands behind her back and guide her to the group of men in speedos. All of them just as gruff and muscular as the man behind the gym leader. They stood at attention like soldiers ready for a war. And they aren’t the only things at attention about them.

Cocks as long as they are hard peaked out from the tips of their swim trunks. The fat round tips leaked pre-cum on their trunks as they twitched angrily. Enraged to be confined in their shorts, each one looked twice the size of the average length as they could barely fit in their speedos. They were so packed into the cloth that the angry veins could be seen pulsating against them.

Nessa stood in the middle of them and boldly, with not a single blush on her face commanded, “You all know the drill: Fuck me as hard as you can, in any and every angle you possibly can. If you make me cum and tire me out, you all get two weeks of paid vacation time.”

"YES, MAMA!!"

It was almost like watching a feeding frenzy as the men suddenly swarmed their boss. Grabbing her and splitting her legs up in the air making her stand on one leg while they held the other straight up. The men tore her shorts, showing her pretty pink sex to the world. Her bare pussy is twitching in anticipation while her petite pucker winked at them in the cold air of the gym.

Two of the men took to her dibbling twat and asshole. One of them shoving three fingers in her cunt and pumping them out wildly. While the other slide his tongue and two of his own fingers in her anus. Getting her holes ready for their aching shafts that seem dot shoot our of their speedos.

Nessa didn’t get much of a chance to moan form the men’s finger’s opening her up and the other man’s tongue darting in her rear before one of the men shoved his meaty cock in her mouth. No waiting, no words. Not a single ounce of care was in any of the men’s actions. He only grabbed her hair and slam his massive, viney cock down her throat. Throwing his hips in her face and stretching out her neck to its limits as he plundered her gullet. Punching the back of her throat while her lower holes were are being toyed with.

Getting wetter and wetter by the men working them with the one finger her pussy teasing her clit with his thumb. At same time shoved three more fingers in and out of her a lighting speed. The man at her ass slurped and licked at her tight little hole. Drenching it in his saliva as he darted his tongue in and out her butt.

The man at her mouth wasn’t the only one wanting to give their boss a taste of his cock as another man took his dick and shoved it in with his partner’s mouth. Both men overstretched Nessa's mouth to an extreme degree. Putting the widen in her cunt and asshole to shame as she licked each cock as it pasted past her lips and slammed in the back of her neck.

The beautiful swimmer let the men ravage her throat. Doing her best to let the men ease their waist down her gullet by licking as much as she could of the blurring cock s pumping out her mouth like pistons on an engine. All the while the other men playing with her holes made her nice a slick enough. Their balls pelting her chin as they slammed her face against her waist. All the while Nessa kept a perfect form of her legs pointed straight up in the air. Not once did they losses shape even as her toes curled and quivered from the lust running through her body.

Like before there was no waiting, just pure unadulterated lust and adrenaline was there as the man plunged his cock in her asshole. Getting a moan from the woman as both his cock and the one in her mouth bottomed out inside her at the same time. Her pussy locking up around the man's fingers from her asshole being torn open

Even though both men assaulted her holes like wild Pokemon in heat. Throwing her hips into her and slamming into her. Yet even with all her nerves on fire, her pussy tingling in all the right ways, the cool-headed gym leader was living up to her reputation as her sex, as soaked and hungry as it is, wasn’t even close to giving out a climax.

“Here it cums boss!” Though the men all were as they all shot their load in unison. Thick glops of white erupted from her lips and gushed from her nose. Her pussy sucked up any and all cum that erupted from the cocks in her holes. Not a single drop spilled from her sex as the men pumped a more than a generous load of jizz inside her. Their cocks twitching and shaking with every pump of cum dropped inside her as she moaned form all the warm spunk pumped into her.

There wasn’t a second of rest for Nessa. As soon as the men pulled their limp dicks out of her, other men took their place and moved her body, bending it like a bridge, as her chest stuck out, her head nearly touching the ground if not for man grabbing her hair. Forcing her mouth to swallow his massive, sweaty cock, and her feet barely touching the ground as two men plumped her mouth and pussy. The position got the men's cock hitting deeper in her mouth and slobbering cunt as the beautiful gym is spit-roasted between the muscled swimmers.

Their cocks smashing at the womb and banging at her tonsils with force to nearly rival a machamp. Putting all they can into railing up her body to the point of breaking, the men pulled at her small, firm breast. Twisting her nipples to get moans and curled toes of delight.

But still. Throughout it, all the moaning, the harsh slutty gagging, Nessa orgasm is still as far as the Unova region. However, every inch of her body inside and out is truly being pushed and pulled to its limits. The lump in her belly form one of her student’s cocks bashing her fuck hole, the bulge in her neck form her other student grabbing her by the hair and reaming her gullet, pushed her whole body to limber for the rest of the day.

It’s an odd form of warming of up if there ever is one. Having massive burly men practically rape you and use you as a sex toy doesn’t exactly scream fitness. Yet this is how the gym leader finishes up her daily routine. It honestly started when she caught her men sleazily talking about her. How shapely her butt is. And how they would fuck her face blue. The ways they would make her scream and cum none stop. And the whole slew of filthy acts that would make even the horniest of people blush.

When she had barged into the locker room, they all thought they were fired. Until she told them to let them act out their brutish fantasies on her. They looked at her stupidly for a moment. Until she started to strip. It is a plus for everyone around as Nessa would get a good work out and some good sex and the men could fuck their boss as hard and cruel as they wanted.

However, it was then their blessing was also found to be a curse.

“Fuck!” The fourth to take Nessa’s ass slammed homed and came with thunderous force. Some of the jizz leaked and dripped out form her greedy asshole as it joined the rest in her belly. His cock, limp and lifeless, fell out of her rear and he fell on his own. Exhausted from his prick being sucked dyer then a desert as it sunk to a more diminutive size.

“Is that it? Come on you fuck me harder than that.” Nessa growled as before she took another cock in her mouth. Bobbing her head in time with the swimmer wildly thrusting his hips. Humming as his cock plowed her mouth just before he came as well. Sadly, the man was on his last legs too as his load wasn’t as thick as before and he too fell back on his rear. Though he was quickly replaced by another swimmer, it was clear he planned to meet the same fate.

Nessa has ungodly stamina. No matter how many men they had or how hard they fuck her, their boss would never tire. All of them would be drained dry by the end of it and too tired to even battle while she would be refreshed and ready for another go.

She would always offer up some sort of prize to motivate her men to beat her stamina. A day off, money, even a date with her. But not a single one of them has ever won one of them.

“Fuck…. the boss lady is in top form today.” One of the men sighed listlessly with his cock limp and drain as he panted on the ground.

“Ugh…I think her pussy is even tighter than before…" Another one of the swimmers groaned with an ice pack on his genitals.

“Just sticking it in makes me feel like I am going to blow…”

The men that had already lost their will to fuck as not a single drop of seamen could be squeezed form their balls anymore. Nessa's form isn't the only thing that's fit. Her fuck holes would make an Arbok ashamed of itself with how weak it's bind attack is compared to her cunt, ass, and mouth.

“I am not going to give up that easy!” However, one of the men, his dick shooting back up to full strength through pure determination, jumped up rushed forward.

“Yeah! I’ve been busting my ass for a month! I need that two-week vacation damn it!” After months of being drained dry and having their cum sucked out them to near death, two of them stood, becoming the would-be heroes that finally put an end to their bosses rampage.

With energy still in them the swimmers they rallied the libidos and strength as they grabbed Nessa. Lifting her up and bending her legs over her head with his hands locked behind her head. Her whole body is bent upwards as her pussy, dripping with cum with her anus gaping and oozing more jizz, showed to the rest of the men.

“If you guys are going to come at me then do it! Hold nothing back!” Nessa, even in her new positions showed no hesitation in as she faced down the throbbing cocks of her students.

“You better get ready to cum your brains out boss!!” The leader of the group of men, and his friend charged forth and gave their teacher everything she asked for with their cocks shoving into her pussy and ass all at once.

“Hungh!?” Nessa threw her head back in a guttural moan as her sex is overstretched by the two hefty long cocks hitting her womb at the same time. Her ass is already full of the buff swimmer behind her as the two men in front reshaped her fuck hole into that of a cock and started ramming their dicks at full speed inside her. There wasn’t too much rhythm as they focus on purely overpowering her.

“Ngh!!! ~♡ Aghh!!~♡ Haa!!~♡” All the water gym leader could do is moan wildly as the men did their best to break her body. Slamming her cunt at blinding speeds, Nessa didn't know which cock would hit her womb. All she could tell that it was getting relentlessly pounded with no rest as her thoughts became scrambled with her tongue lewdly dangling and bouncing put her panting mouth. With eyes rolling in the back of her as her body is jostling about, she looked more like a whore than a respectable gym leader.

“Oh-oh fuck!!” the men weren't in a good state either. Even though the gym leader had two well hung and heavy cocks in her sex and an even bigger one in her ass, the tightness and pressure around their dicks is unfathomable. Nessa looked like her lower mouths would be gapping for weeks, yet they choked the men pricks violently as they roared into her.

It took nearly all their strength to move in and out of her at such speeds, and the rest not cum with every thrust. They are going to prove to their leader how strong they are as they twisting and turning their hips to hit any every spot in Nessa’s cunt. Punching at her walls and poking at her womb even as their dick begged them to let them spray their final load.

But they held fast. They just need to last long enough to hear those sweet words. To feel Nessa's pussy finally clench up and admit defeat.

“I am cumming~♡!!” And like the sound of a bell, everyone climaxed in a loud, building shaking roar. Nessa shooting out her lust in clear spray of arousal while the men let their cock pump as much thick white cum in her as possible.

“Fi-finally…” The muscled swimmer behind Nessa nearly collapsed on his knees with Nessa in his arms. His friends fell to their knees with cocks equally deflated and lifeless.

“H-heh heh…. we got two weeks off boys…” the listless swimmer raised his fist up in triumph.

“I am going to-ack!?”

It was like something out of a horror movie. Nessa rising her body up, on the man’s weak shaft. The men watched in utter fear as she didn't even look remotely tired.

“Hm. Not bad boys.” The cool gym leader traced some cum that dripped off her lips with her finger. With a pleasant hum she sucked the jizz on it as she purred.

“Just three more to go, and I'll have close the gym.”

“W-wait…. you-you said if satisfy you we'd win.” The man sweated as his bossed twisted her hips. His cock suddenly growing harder inside the water siren against his will as Nessa gave a charming smile. A sweet and angelic grin as she said,

"Do you really think one orgasm will be enough for me?”

Both the men and their dicks shivered in fear.

  
-OOO-

  
“Ngh…. not a bad warm-up." Nessa bends back on her feet in the middle of the sexual carnage she had done.

One man was flat on his face with Nessa's name written in the condensation. His body still as death.

I with a smile of bitter defeat, another swimmer was hunched in a corner. Both his body and dick lifeless as he hung his head. Knowing he would not see his family anytime soon.

The rest of the swimmers are huddled in a lump of drained out tired bodies. With only a white flag waving on top of them.

There is no true carnage then Nessa on a sexual rampage.

“Excuse Nessa.” One of the female swimmers in her gym.  
“Hm.” Nessa nodded as she whipped the sweat off her with a towel.

The female swimmer had a bright smile and jovial mood about her as she spoke. “A new trainer came in today and he's really strong. He kept taking out the other trainers in one hit.”

That pipped the star swimmer's interest. “Really now?”

“Yeah. He said his name was Victor or something.”

“Well then.” The smile on the swimmer’s lips was nothing more than predatory as her lower half tingled and hummed in delight. “Let’s see if this new trainer can give me a real challenge.”


	3. Sonia’s mid-summer dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia’s first step into studying the mischievous Impidimps leaves her more than a little confused, and filled with cum. 
> 
> Tags: gangbang, mind control, monster on girl, lots of cum, rough sex

**Pokefucking: girl **

  
  


**Ch. 4**

  
  


**Sonia’s mid-summer dream**

  
  
**Summary: Sonia’s first step into studying the mischievous Impidimps leaves her more than a little confused, and filled with cum. **   
  
**Tags: gangbang, mind control, monster on girl, lots of cum, rough sex**

* * *

  
  
  
  


Pokefucking: girl 

  
  


Ch. 4

  
  


Sonia’s mid-summer dream

  
  
Sonia, in her new white professor’s coat, pushed passed the massive leaves out her way as she wandered through the Glimwoods. Her short light green top, showing off a fair amount of her generous cleavage, hugged her body nicely. Her jeans, a little dirty from crawling through a bush recently, aren’t as loose as they used to be thanks to her grandmother’s cookies being too good and going right to curvy hips.   
  
Normally she wouldn’t want to be in such eerie woods. The bright multicolored lights of the mushrooms under the dark, almost claw-like branches from the tall massive trees made her uneasy. But she wanted to study up on the Impidmps living in the woods. While fairy types they are a lot more trickery and malicious then others and she wanted to study them.   
  
And Sonia’s luck may have won out as she found a strange pink and green creature kneeling and crying on the ground.   
  
“Hm?” The young buxom professor looked down at a small crying figure. It was a Morgem, The second form of the Impidmps. It was hunched over and shaking. Looking a little hurt.   
  
“Hey, are you ok? Come here I have a potion.” Her instincts as a Pokemon lover took as she rushed to help the creature.   
  
“Oof!?” Only for it to turn around and suddenly tackle her to the ground.   
  
A massive cock, dark pink with a curved head and rounded worts slapped in between her chest. Even with the monster resting on her stomach, the cock she could give her a kiss on the lips as the pre-jizz leaking tip poked at her pink covered lips.   
  
“Ge-Ghack!?” Sonia immediately regretted opening her mouth as the Pokemon took that chance to push its length in and poke at the back of her throat with half of its cock. Roughly manhandling her breast, the diminutive goblin started pounded her mouth and chest. Squeezing her large soft tits, while slamming in her mouth.  
  
However, Sonia is more confused than aroused; though her little flower is starting to open up between her legs. As the Pokémon’s cock tasted oddly sweet. There is still the manly musk of a dick still assaulting her senses, but it's mixed in with a gentle smelling cologne and light tasting sweat that made the experience more interesting, to say the least as she found herself licking the cock as it exited and slammed into her maw to get a better taste of it.   
  
The sudden twisting her stiff nipples brought her out of her thoughts. The lustful Pokemon having pulled down her top and thrown away her red bra to greet her near head-sized bare, cream-colored breast with his hands and cock. The slimy shaft making a mess of her upper half as the rigged length slide through her bust, leaving a trail of pre-jizz, and spit coating her body.   
  
Though as much as she is ecstatic to make such a discovery, she is being sexually attacked. She raised her hand to smack the creature when she felt something warm, wet and long fill her palm.   
  
“Imp!”  
  
“Dimp dimp!”   
  
“Impi! Impidimp!!”   
  
Three Impidimps sprinted form the bushes with similar bumpy cocks through their bulging heads are more human with mushroom tip. Two hands taken her hand to jerk their shafts that are so wide her hand can’t fully close around them. While another opened up her legs and tore open her pants. Her red panties, now having a slight dark mark on it form her pussy starting to drip her arousal, were shown off to the world for a short moment before those were cut open too. Getting a gag of surprise from the redhead as her glistening pussy twitched in excitement at form warm air of the woods. Her clit shocking her as it throbbed with rage and her lips gasp open to invite any cock in the area.  
  
The stout little imp rolling its tongue that is nearly as long as it and as big. It gave a long lick that covered the young professor’s whole sex and part of her thighs. Sending a lighting blot if pleasure up her back and making it arch up and moaning in the dick still crashing through her breast. In one lick her cunt is drench and set on fire with lust. Her orgasm already nearing its peak as she moaned and groaned around the cock in her lips. The little imp, however, was pleased with the taste of her lust on his tongue and started lashing the busty professor’s cunt with great vigor. Her whole lower half coated in spit as her breasts are toyed with and her hands filled with cocks.   
  
The Pokemon are ravaging her body. Enjoying themselves on her moans and shudders. Sonia tried to gather her wits and push the creatures off her but pleasure of her pussy being lathered and slapped by the monster’s tongue while her breast are being teased relentlessly seemed to stun her.   
  
She needed to….needed to....what did she have to do again?   
  
Right. Suck on the dick between her large tits.   
  
“Mmm…” Sonia paused her lips and bobbed her head on the pointed head. Licking up the pre-cum as it pooled into her mouth as the Pokemon pulled and pawed at her breast. The others pumping their cocks in her hands as the Impidimp pointed his meaty member at her inviting pussy.   
  
With a mighty swing of its hips, the diminutive imp slammed its erection deep into Sonia. It threw it’s head back with it rouge hanging out of its mouth as it maddeningly hump away at the Red head’s coochie with mindless fever. Getting Sonia to throw her hips up and gag out a loud moan form an orgasm running through her.   
  
The imps pumped their cocks as hard ad they could where ever they could. The lucky one was able to give his cock the first taste if the researcher’s pussy. The tight, wet cunt choked his cock with nearly twice the force of an Arbok. But it still felt as warm and wet for his cock burst in and out of Sonia. The Morgem throwing its head back in a silly grin and letting its young flop about, couldn’t believe how pillowy soft the researcher’s shocking my firm tits are. He may as well have been fucking his pussy since the spit from her sucking on what was slamming in her mouth. The sound she made whenever he twisted her nipples made his dick the hardest it’s ever been as it popped in and out of her mouth.   
  
Sonia lost all inhibitions as she worked her fist around the throbbing pricks. Letting her fingers dance along the shafts while pre-jizz slathered her hands. She drooled over the dick between her tits as it soared through them with her tongue slurping at the oozing head. The cock’s owner bullied her tits with rough squeezes as well as sudden pulls of her nipples with its veiny pulsating dick slamming into her mouth. There was something tickling her in the back of her mind. It was a small flicker of thought crossed through Sonia’s mind that she should be doing something else. But the sudden rush of the Impidimp’s cum barreling in her cunt made her forget what she was thinking about.   
  
Cum, whiter then a cloud but thicker then honey fired almost like a gunshot into her pussy. The imp’s hips give rough jerk of its hips as it poured its load into the slutty young woman. The Pokémon’s seed oozed out the sides of Sonia’s stuffed pussy as each rumble of its prick sent a tidal wave or ropey, stodgy cum filling her slit.   
  
The other Pokemon joined him as the two in her hands spewed long jello thick ropes of cum across her face. The Morgem in the middle finished off by showering her breast in its seed as groped her tits to milk as much of its discharge as it could on the red head’s panting face. Sonia’s mouth opening wide as she tried to catch ever long string of cum that came flying out form the monstrous prick. Most of which, much to her dismay, landed on her face. Goopy wet slaps hit her forehead and cheeks. While two heavy back to back shots hit her left eye, forcing her to close it. The rest, however, did land in her mouth as the imps in her hands didn’t want to be outdone and showered the rest of her face with their own cascade of spunk raining down on her face.   
  
Morgem took his cock form between Sonia’s large cum covered tits, thick droopy strings of cum lacing between her cleavage, and tapped the jizz covered researcher on panting tongue with his still hard cock. Taunting her with a vicious smile as he rubbed and smeared the spunk on her face. All the while Sonia licked at the cock and the cum around her cheeks. Moaning as the Pokemon rubbed its shaft over her stain visage.   
  
The Pokemon took a few steps back to regain their composure from their orgasm. Yet instead of running away, Sonia merely got on her hands and knees and presented herself to it. Spreading her large, curvy rear to show off her greedy, cum dripping pussy and twitching, needy asshole as she begged.   
  
“Hurry up and stick your fat yummy cock up my ass!” The shamefully, sluttily begging made the Pokemon leap onto her rear. His smaller body clinging to Sonia’s large rump as he pointed his cock at her anus while he pulled his hips back for a devasting powerful thrust.   
  
With its claws dug in her rear, the Pokemon reared its hips back as far as it could and slammed home. It threw its head back in a guttural cry as its hips just kept move. Thrusting and swinging into the mewling researcher at a breakneck pace. Not once pausing to get used to the suffocating tightness of Sonia’s asshole and just hammered away with erratic wild slams of his cock.   
  
“Oh~!! Yesh!! Fuck me please!!” Sonia moaned at the deep thrust the Pokemon gave that penetrated her core. The Pokemon showing no mercy to her sensitive butt as it crashed its cock as deep as it could. It’s large weight ball sack swinging up to smack at her clit as it the cock barreled inside her with rapid-fire thrust close to that of bullet fire.   
  
The Impidimps didn’t want to get left out of the fun and took their own positions around the mewling slutty researcher. Two of them pulling at her orange hair to direct her to their throbbing dicks. To which she gleefully started to suck. Taking one into her greedy maw while her hand jerked off the other before switching to the next. Giving both ample time in her throat as she gagged whenever the hit the back of it.   
  
The last one took a more nimble approach and latched under Sonia. Its face buried into her saying breasts, the imp reared its hips back and slammed up into Sonia’s cum stuffed cunt. Making her cum form being filled to bring with their mighty dicks in every orifice.   
  
The Pokemon are as ruthless as a rampaging Tyranitar and as energetic as breeding mudsdale. The in her ass slapped and spanked her rump. Taking complete ownership of her rush as his cock slammed into her tight ass. The suffocating rear didn’t dare let go of his cock as it sucked him back in whenever he pulled back. It sucked him back like a rubber band. Like the crack of a whip, he would fire his hips back into her and shoved her forward into whichever cock is in her gullet at the time.   
  
The other Impidimps switched between humping at her mouth. Sonia happily licking at the long shafts in her mouth. She eagerly went to tend to their large swaying cum pouches whenever they popped her mouth off of their shafts. She didn’t need any convincing to happily deep throat their cocks as they threw their hips in her face. Their own tongues hanging and flopping out like happy Yampers. Humping her with more and more gusto with each thrust. Making her cum, spit covered face more of a mess as she drooled over their shafts.   
  
The imp under her bounced its' body on her pussy. Burring its face in her breast and sucking on her tits. Showing surprising skill as it threw it’s cock up her cunt at the same time. It’s cock, along with it’s leader’s, created a thick bulge in her belly as they ravaged her holes. Neither giving her a moment to breathe as the wind is repeatedly knocked out of Sonia form their burly cocks.   
  
With their heads thrown back, and tongues stupidly hanging out of their mouths the imps all came. Sending the slutty redhead in her own orgasm as a thick, profuse blast of cum roared out of the Pokémon’s raging cock heads, and in her body. While her pussy is being stuffed to the brim with ball batter, it spurted and spewed a clear mist of her quim on the ground. In rapid-fire bust, it joined the thick white discharge that leaked from her abused holes as the imps humped and twitched away inside her.   
  
“Mmph! Gagkh! Fugkh! Hagkh!” Rough painful gagging sounds echoed throughout the words as the two Impidmps hilted their cocks in her mouth. Making her cheeks balloon out like a full cheeked Skwovet. Jizz dripping down her full mouth and her nose as their body shook with the pleasure racking through them.   
  
With a loud pop, one by one, the imps all pulled out of the cock dazed researcher. Letting her body fall int the small puddle of sex that they had created. Her face a slutty, slovenly mess as she panted with her tongue dangling out in the grass. Her eye, pink with small hearts, glazed over as dicks and sex ran across her mind. The only thing that aroused her from her cock induced stupor was the cock of the Morgem standing tall over her as it dripped in her lust and spit from her mouth. Casting a long shadow over her as it sneered down at her in a mocking smirk.  
  
He pulled her up by her hair and rudely shoved its cock down her mouth. Blocking her airway as it bulged out her throat and it’s balls slapped at her chin. Her gagging and choking of her throat made the Morgem growl in delight as it massaged it cock. Even with Sonia’s eyes starting to water and her vision beginning to blur as the cock was choking her out. The cock burning in her throat as the Pokemon laughed at her miserable state as her eyes started to roll in the back of her head and Sonia started to blackout to the sounds of the raucous laughter.   
  
“Ah!?” Sonia nearly fell back on her face from getting smacked in the face by low hanging branch.  
  
“What the-what was I…” She shook her head form the haze in her thoughts and the headache. The warmth of the Glimwoods helped shake the cobwebs of her mind as she remembered what she was doing in the bright, eerie forest.   
  
“Oh right! I was looking around to study some Impidimps.” She snapped her fingers in realization and went back on the trail for her studies. However, as she took a single step, she felt more bouncy than normal.   
  
“Wha!? M-my bra!? Did I leave it at home!?” The young professor blushed furiously as she covered herself. Trying to wonder where the garment went.   
  
“Imp!” And not noticing the two Impidimps playing around with her garment as one of them used it like a bonnet. Covered by the bushes and tree, one creature was on it’s back laughing as the bra slipped down its face and made him blind. making him run around in fear as its vision had suddenly vanished.   
  
And the Morgem leader is laid out on a rock. Happily stoking its cock with Sonia’s panties. A dopy smile on its face as it, with the redheads’ bright red underwear around it’s cock and hand, worked the muscle up and down. Until it threw it’s hips up and soiled them with a heavy ejaculation that oozed out of the cloth and spilled on to it’s hands. Happily waiting for its next victim to get lost in a hazy dream. 

* * *

  
** [Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) **

** [Check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
** [and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


	4. Gym Finances

**Ch. 4**

**Gym Finances**

**Summary: Iris needs to make some extra cash for her gym, so she decides to sell her body. Although she get a little in over her head with an older business man comes to her with a big wallet and a big dick  
**   
  
**Tags: Prostitution, Big dick, stomach bulge, mind break**

* * *

Ch. 4

Gym Finances

  
  
  


The moon hung high over Castella city, with the day is late and the earliest morning of one AM. Yet the city still hustled and bustled about with late-night workers, partygoers rushed form bar to bar. Late-night construction workers still hammered away at buildings and road works. Shady dealers and Pokemon trainer's haunted the darker sides of the street.

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


And deep in an alley, there are two-night owls enjoying themselves. 

  
  


“Haa~ Th-that’s it! Fuck me right there!!” Iris, leader of the dragon type gym in Opuid city, has her hands braced up against the wall as her finger’s clawed at the stone form the lust rushing through her body. Her bright red thong and butt hugging hot pants dangled off her shaking raised leg as a young man pounded his cock into her. The bright pink ridded condom scrapped against the walls of Iris’s slit as her customer, a young trainer, slammed his cock home in her. 

  
  


“Hungh!!” The young man groaned as he felt his cock shudder and shake as his orgasm ran forth. His warm cum filling the after he was spent. Making Iris moan under him as she felt his member shiver inside her. 

  
  


“Phew…. that was nice.” The trainer said as he pulled out of young prostitute. His cock deflated but satisfied. 

  
  


“Mmm…I’ll say.” Iris purred as she popped the condom bag out of her dripping pussy. 

  
  


"I'll come around here again. Later!" The young man nodded as he walked out of the alleyway with a bit more pep in his step.

  
  


“Phew…. He wasn’t half bad.” Iris said as she adjusted her top. Turning to the streets, the gym leader walked down the crowded streets with seductive sway in her hips. Batting her eyes at men and women alike to try and entice them for a night of fun. 

  
  


It isn’t uncommon for a gym leader, or even a member of the elite four to have a side job. And it is, shockingly, even less of an uncommon thing for them to work as a prostitute; Iris did meet Misty for the first time at an orgy. The price of running a gym has gotten harder with so many strong trainers running around. She still remembers the blonde girl from Aloha easy tearing through her team.

  
  


And Iris herself didn’t mind the work. Being able to have good sex and get paid for it is nothing short of heaven for her and many other gym leaders. She may just make this a permanent side job after she cleans up the last of the loans she had to take out for her gym. 

  
  


“Excuse me miss.” 

  
  


The booming deep voice calling out to her made the gym leader slut grinned before turning to greet her new customer with a sultry lick of her lips. 

  
  


“Hell-Oh…” 

  
  


Iris held her breath a little at the massive, bald man standing before her. He is built like a machamp, with only two massive arms instead of four. Skinned dark and deep, a clear sign he is from Aloha. But the accent spoke like he was from the Galra region. She was shocked at how his handsome fit suit fit him so snugly even though he looked nearly as built like a tank. He looked like any sleazy businessman that Iris has sold herself too before, with too kind of a smile that didn't reach his eyes, but the aura of power that radiated off his is cut form a far different cloth than the average man.

  
  


He looked more monolith than man as he gazed down at Iris with a businessman like a smile. His warm brown eyes glowing down at her as he introduced himself. 

  
  


“Name’s Jungo. Let’s just cut to the chase miss. How much for a night?”

  
  


“Uh…” Iris blinked a few times to gather her thoughts as she is confronted by the wall of a man. “Oh! Five hundred for the night. Blowjobs and anal are extra- “

  
  


“This will be enough then.” Ten thousand poke-dollars suddenly waved themselves in Iris’ face. 

  
  


"A-Ah…." Iris couldn't stop her jaw mimicking a Magikarp out of water. Opening and closing it in shock at the stack of money offered to her.

  
  


“That’ll buy you a whole week…” Iris whispered dumbly while the man merely chuckled. 

  
  


“I believe there is a love hotel we can use nearby?”

  
  


-OOO-

  
  


The hotel they got into wasn’t exactly cheap but is it isn’t something in the five-star range. Moderately priced, the neat dusk colored room is big with flat screen tv, a draw filled with condoms, and another with a wide variety of sex toys. Along with a massive queen-sized bed and clean red cotton sheets. 

  
  


“So big guy how do want to do this?” Iris asked as she stripped out her shorts leaving just her top and thong on. 

  
  


“Oh, I forgot to ask.” Jungo said as with his back turned as he started to take off his clothes too. “How much is it for the bareback?"

  
  


“Err…sorry but I don’t-!” Iris turned to meet the man only almost get smacked in the face with a near arm length cock. 

  
  


"I don't think you understand your position, my dear." The man said. Looming over her in his naked glory. His body is just as large an as muscled as she thought. But his penis is something else. It matched him perfectly with drinking straw thick veins, and full foot in length. Bigger then her wrist the shaft jumped and twitched with the breeding urge of a dog in heat. And it smells nearly as powerful as one too.

  
  


Being so close the daunting cock made Iris’s leg quake and her pussy swiftly getting aroused. As if it knew she was

  
  


“You see my dear. You. Are a whore.” The man said. Slapping down ten grand on the table. “You are meant to take a dick.”

  
  


He slapped another ten grand.

  
  


"In any way."

  
  


Another ten. 

  
  


“In any form. 

  
  


And another ten. 

  
  


“I deem fit.” 

  
  


And another ten. 

  
  


Jungo put down forty grand on the table next to Iris plus the pervious amount he gave her as a down payment. Yet the young prostitute could only swallow as she kept her eyes on the monstrous member before her. Her eyes watching every bob and bounce of the raging cock. 

  
  


It wasn't until the guff man slowly tilted her head up to look at his charming yet snake-like grin. 

  
  


“Do we have an agreement? Or am I, my dick, and my money, going to used else were for the night?” 

  
  


“Uh…w-well….” Even though Iris is stammering, she was practically drooling. Both her mouth and lower lips seemed too hungry for the impressive cock before her. Her cunt screaming at her to take the man’s shaft in her in any way possible. 

  
  


‘I-If that thing get’s in me, I’ll be broken in more ways than one….’ Yet the very thought made her pussy twitched in joy. 

  
  


Not trusting her words, Iris simply nodded her head. 

  
  


“Good. Let’s start with a blowjob then.” 

  
  


With a firm grasp on Iris’s head, the man pushed her face up against his cock. Her nose getting the full force of it powerful musk that shot straight to her eager sex. Making the petite pink flower gap open form the scent and heat alone. 

  
  


Swallowing hard, Iris takes a few test licks of the monstrous head with each one making her body twitch and her lips moan in delight. She tried to hold back from throwing herself on the cock, focusing on his shaft with long slow licks down his base to his cum filled sack. Yet her slow take to try and please the businessman is mixed in with her unbearable lust for his shaft. 

  
  


“Mmm…” Iris found herself moaning as she buried her face into the rich man’s taint. The harsh stench of his musk drove her wild. Purring and humming as her lips sucked and kissed at the large shuddering sacks. Lavishing them in long hungry licks around each sack. Covering them in her spit before she trailed her tongue up in the middle of the long length of the shaft. Opening her mouth slightly to suck on the head as her slit dripped more and more of her lust.

  
  


“Hmm…not bad…” Groaned in pleasure, but as soon as the little slut’s mouth opened, he pushed the bulging head past Iris’s lips. Shocking Iris as she moaned loudly from the head of the cock hitting the back of her throat even though only half of it in her mouth. She dug her hands into thighs in desperation not to let her orgasm rip through her as felt her cunt roar. 

  
  


Jungo’s grunts turned to growls as he started throwing his hips into Iris’s face. Both in frustration in not getting his whole cock down Iris’s mouth and joy of her mouth eagerly sucking what she could while he slammed into her mouth. 

  
  


“Hungh!” Iris moaned as she felt her pussy clamp up from the sudden small orgasm rushing through her. Her eyes rolling up in the back of her head as she sprays the ground in her lust form the sudden orgasm. The full force of the cock lodged int her throat bobbed and shudder in her bulging neck. Sending delightful shockwaves right into her slit form being so full. The harsh smell of the man’s musk and the heavy taste of it only added to her body’s betrayal as it enjoyed every harsh moment of it. 

  
  


“But you’re going to have to better to earn that money!!” The man barreled through Iris’s mouth at a breakneck pace as his whole cock battered her throat. The bulge in her neck growing twice in size as Jungo slammed into her mouth. The man seemed hell-bent on breaking the girl's vocal cords with his dick as he ravaged her tight mouth. 

  
  


“Hulgk!! Gak!! Mmph!” All the while Iris gagged and squirted against the mighty cock. She isn't even sucking any more and just let Jungo throw his dick in her gullet like rampaging Rapidash. Every slam knocking more air from her lungs as the man started to reach his first climax. She could feel the massive spams through the cock in her mouth. She barely noticed them form the powerful reaming her mouth is getting, but they are there and are getting faster by the moment. 

  
  


“Good luck swallowing this you little slut!” The businessman bellowed as he came. Thick. Thicker then jello, the older man’s cum slammed into Iris’s mouth. Bursting into her gullet like a bomb, jizz rocketed out her mouth form the frit shot, then her nostrils form the second. Her belly grew two sizes form the absolutely silly amount of cum gushing form the businessman’s cock. 

  
  


And yet, either from her newfound slutty nature, or her pride as a whore, Iris was able to swallow every drop of cum that came rushing out of the businessman’s cock. Thick sounds of drinking ricocheted off the walls as Iris was held in place. Arms at her said and head burrowed into the man’s crotch as she drank his seed like a dying man in a desert. 

  
  


It was hard pulling Iris off his cock as she too lost in her cum dazed state that she kept sucking on the man's shaft. Only with a loud pop that echoed off the walls of the room, was Iris finally able to let go. 

  
  


“Not bad for the appetizer.” Jungo chuckled with his cock still pointed hard and ready. Even though Iris looked utter haggard her dazed state. Seemly only being held up by Jungo’s rough grip on her head as she panted and coughed up semen. It spilled from the sides of her open mouth as it bubbled and frothed form her gaggling breath. 

  
  


"I am not done yet, my dear." Taking his hands off her head, Jungo lifted Iris up in the air. Hooking his hands under her legs and behind her head with his cock poking at her gaping sex. The massive cock head rubbing against her throbbing clit as he held up tightly. 

  
  


“Now I am not a cruel man to just let me take the lead with no input from my partner." Jungo snickered as he rubbed his cock against Iris's gasping pussy. Enjoying the fuck drunk look of desire on her face. 

  
  


“What do you want- “

  
  


“Your cock! Please give it to me!!” Iris moaned desperately as she grabbed on to Jungo’s neck and tried to drop herself on his cock like a broken slut. Forgoing any professionalism and even the money as nothing matter to her cock addled mind but getting the rich man’s dick in her one way or another. 

  
  


"Well, who am I to say no to a lady." Jungo smirked as he dropped her down his cock, piercing her pussy and stretching it to its limits in one swift plunge. Making a bulge shot form her belly as sheathed his cock completely inside the little prostitute and giving her and body shattering orgasm. A jaw-dropping silent moan of lust erupted form Iris as her body jerked and twitched in response. Her lust spraying on the floor as pussy is reshaped into his cock. 

  
  


The muscled businessman slammed Iris down on his cock with enough speed and force that would make a Machoke blush. Using her body as nothing more then a sex toy as his cock rammed up her slit at blinding speeds. 

  
  


Iris could only moan and cum relentlessly form the man’s burly, monstrous cock. The pleasure rung through her body is unreal to her. All her clients have been rough to her in one way or another. Some hair pulling, light name-calling, and a few slaps of her rear every now and then. But those were vanilla compared to the raw fucking Jungo is giving her. 

  
  


The rich man didn’t care for her own pleasure, even though she is cumming with nearly every thrust. He only cares about getting off and using her in any way possible. Iris didn’t consider herself a sexual masochist but as she came for the maybe the sixth time, her lust arching in the air and splashing on the ground, she would gladly scream it to the world if it can get her this pleasure once again. 

  
  


"Fuck! You're worth every damn penny!" Jungo snarled and snapped as his cock is suffocated in Iris’ tight pussy. While a rough and brisk pace is the norm for the rich man, it is utterly necessary for him to move. Using all his strength he swung his hips into Iris as her pussy is the tightest, he’s every ruined. Clamping up and squeezing his cock with every stroke, he was having a hard time keeping up himself. His cock twitching a bit sooner then he liked as he felt his orgasm rush from his testicles. 

  
  


“Shit!!” The man cursed as he slammed his shaft into the cock drunk slut and let go his biggest load of jizz he ever has inside Iris. Thick, loud glops of cum exploded from his cock and rocketed into Iris's pussy. The first shot alone was enough to fill her and gushed out from the tightly compacted slit. The rest made her belly grow slightly with every powerful jerk of the cock breeding her. 

  
  


Iris somehow became more of a slutty mess than before. Her body going limp in the man's arms as she could only cum with twitches and moans. Her pussy getting stuffed more than ever. Proving that a condom would be worthless against the beastly cock. Jungo’s ejaculation would have ripped the weak rubber apart. And that didn’t take into account the man’s stamina as his cock still burned with need. Jumping and pleasuring in the gym leader turned cum bucket’s pussy. 

  
  


“Don’t rest yet.” Jungo snarled as slammed Iris on the bed and started slammed into her with even greater vigor. The girl mewling and moan as she pinned flat against the cum-stained sheets. Her nose smelling nothing but her own cum mixed with the man plowing her sex form above.

  
  


“I’ve still got you for the whole night and then some…~.” Jungo snarled as pulled Iris’s head up by her hair. His cock not once stopped it’s mindless assault as it pounded her into cunt into submission with every bed quacking slam. 

  
  


"Ahhh~…" The mocha-skinned gym leader could only moan at the long night ahead of her.

  
  


-OOO-

  
  


“Phew…damn…” Jungo blew a weary puff of s smoke from his cigarette as he sat on the bed. The morning sun peeking through the curtains of the love hotel. 

  
  


Iris laid out on the bed beside him in a horrid, splayed out mess. Covered and stuffed with cum in nearly every hole that Jungo had his way with. Her body twitching and moaning as mini climaxes rushed through her even though the hours' long marathon of sex had ended two hours ago. Her pussy twitching out a months’ worth of cum, her face barely recognizable form the mix of spit and cum, and her mouth guzzled the pool of jizz in her mouth that she slowly wallowed. 

  
  


While she has a dopey smile on her face, it’s hard to tell if it’s because her enjoyment of having her body turned into someone’s personal sex toy or because she is broken into one. 

  
  


“Best sex I had in a while. Never thought I’d even say that again.” The burly man grunted as he stood up off the bed. Reaching for his wallet first before his clothes he pulled out a card and tossed next to the sexy comatose girl. 

  
  


“Come find me when you can feel your legs again. I’ll take care of your gym and you take care of my dick.” Jungo grunted as he reached for his clothes and started getting dressed. Iris still stuck in sexual bless even as he got fully clothed. 

  
  


“Sound good?” He asked the cum drunk gym leader. Getting a strangled moan in response. 

  
  


“Y-Yesh….” 

  
  


Iris was already seeing her good life. Her gym is taken care of while she is bent over for her owner's cock. A very good life indeed.

* * *

** [Check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **

**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **

  
** [Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) **

** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **

* * *


	5. The price of losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and her Gardevoir, Stacy, take a loss in a double battle by giving two punks their ass as a reward. 
> 
> Tags: Rough sex, dub-con, furry-girl, threesome, NSFW

**Pokefucking: girls**

  
**Ch.5**

  
**The price of losing **

**Summary: Hilda and her Gardevoir, Stacy, take a loss in a double battle by giving two punks their ass as a reward. **

**Tags: Rough sex, dub-con, furry-girl, threesome, NSFW**

* * *

  
Pokefucking: girls

  
Ch.5

  
The price of losing

In broad daylight, the city of Castelia is always in a hustle and bustle. However, the alleyways, filled with shady trainers and Pokemon, aren’t meant to be easily traversed even in broad daylight. Only the brave and foolish venture into the seedy corners of Unova. 

“Gagkh! Hagkh! Mphagkh!!” Though it would hard not to peek down the dark alley with the heavy, almost painful gagging sounds echoing off the walls in the shadow of the alleyway beside a few trash cans and discarded crats. 

“Haha! This mouth of yours is good for something!” The pierced faced young thug sneered as he thrusts his hip’s into Hilda’s face. Having a tight two-handed grip on her ponytail, the man smashed his large, burly cock into the so-called champion’s throat. Her bright blue eyes stung from the fire in her throat and the pungent, powerful male musk slamming into her nose. The roughness of his thrust had long ago knocked her hat off as she looked up, gagging horrendously, at the cruel demeaning sneer in the thug’s eyes with lust. 

Squatting down, with her leg’s spread wide as her head is bounced on the punk’s cock, her already very low-cut shorts gave a good sight to anyone taking a small glance down the alley a good look at her wide, curvaceous ass. The alluring string of her black thong practically yelled at the world as her butt wiggled to and for form the pitiless pounding her throat is receiving. 

Her arms tied behind her back as she desperately threw her head on the man's cock. Not that she needed to do much movement as punk rocketed his hips in her fast with the speed of a Zebstrike. His weighty ball sack pelted Hilda in the chin as her throat, painfully bulging out form the girthy, long member pounding her tonsils, choked and gasped for air. Her eyes, turned upward form more than just the lack of oxygen, burned with tears. Spit covered her face as she drooled and coughed none stopped. Her shirt a stained mess form all the saliva dripping on her chest. The dark spots on her shirt made it almost see-through as the clear outline of her modest-sized breasts could easily be seen. Her nipples harder than the skin of a Steelix, nearly sliced through her shirt. 

The thug laughed as he pushed her face into his pubic hair and see her whole-body jerk as she coughed even harder. Bending over, he pushed Hilda's head down with both of his hands digging in the back of her head. He held the cock drunk slut’s face down even as her cheeks were on fire and she felt her consciousness start to slip. Just before she blacked out, the punk ripped her face away from his massive prick with a single-handed, painful pull of her ponytail. Her mixed squeak of delight and pleasure came out as a gargled cough of spit and pre-cum as her small but supple chest bounced up and down. her tongue lolling out her mouth a Mightyena in heat while long strains of spit dangled between her and the hearty fuck stick of the thug Pokemon trainer. 

The mighty member, sweltering member throbbed and beat with lust as it loomed over her. Casting a shadow over her submissive form as coughed. Bubbles of spit popping out her mouth as she hacked and gasped for air. A few strands of pubic hair lined her mouth as the thug took a tight grip on her ponytail and pushed her drooling face down on his ball sack. Forcing her drooling panting face on his slightly hairy, large cum sacks. 

The thick, power smell of his musk made her pussy squirt a little as she shivered in the delight form the heavy pungent male musk assaulting her nose. The large full testicles jumped and twitched against her tongue as the lathered them in spit. The massive, meaty cock that the succulent balls are attached to vibrated and thumped against her head. The bulbous cock head dribbled spit and gooey pre jizz on her. Dripping on her head and sliding down her back as she took one fat cum orbs in her mouth. Barely able to fit it in her mouth, Hilda took as much of the sweaty, springy flesh as she could behind her lips. 

Hilda’s tongue slurping every inch as she moaned and sucked jiggling ball sack back with her lips. Drawing the testicle back with her mouth, spinning her tongue around it as it filled her cheeks, before popping it out her maw. As the hefty cum sack bounced free, she was forced by the thugs tight grip on her ponytail to switched to the next one. Nuzzling and sucking on his taint as the punk pushed his hips in her face. Slapping her lips as she worshipped the balls of the random punk that had soundly beaten her in a Pokemon battle. 

“On your knees sucking the dick of some random dude who kicked your fat sorry ass in a Pokemon battle. You’re champion alright.” The punk cackled as tore Hilda form his ball sack, that is now dripping with her spit, and back up to his cock. He rudely slapped his wet cock on her face with an arrogant grin as he griped the viney fat dick in his other hand. Smearing the wet sicky cock head on her slovenly huffing face. Rubbing his prick on her forehead before poking her cheeks. Teasing his eager whore with his cock before giving her what she wanted and pushed his whole cock back in her mouth with the force of Machamp behind his thrusts. 

“A Champion whore!” With a condensing laugh, the thug re-doubled his efforts into destroying Hilda's vocal cords with his cock. Bashing her face into his waist as her lips slid along his shaft and her is painfully beaten. Yet the pure and utter degradation of her body. The rude, cruel and violent manner the thug treated her as he bullied her throat with her length sent Hilda's loins are on fire with lust. Her lust dripped through her hip-hugging jean shorts. Created a puddle on the ground under her open and inviting spread legs. Her large, round ass, suffocating in her tiny shorts, bounced and jiggled in time with the thug ramming his cock in her mouth. 

"After I am done with you, I'll let ya suck off my Hydregion! You’d love that wouldn’t ya bitch!?” The ruffian bellowed as he bounced Hilda’s head off his dick. The only response he got as he dragged the brunette back on his cock and then slammed her mouth all the way down his long shaft was a guttural moan and twitch of her hips. 

“You and that whore you call a partner should have just bent over instead of challenging us!” The thug to a short moment to glance at the so-called whore is a curvy, full-figured Gardevoir, that his friend is dealing with. Her face pinned down, tongue practically licking the ground as she drooled and cried with lust that would make any whore feel humiliation as with a cock drunk smile grazed against the ground. Her large white rear, squishy and stained red with a myriad of handprints that kept growing in number as the young punk relentlessly smacked his hand down on her rear as he threw his hips into her. The punk cackled as his hand dug into her fat, plump, juicy rear. His hands almost disappearing in her firm flesh as he slammed his cock into dibbling pussy. 

The punk’s hearty member made Gardevoir’s belly bulge a little as she is fucked into the ground. The rough scrapping of her nipples against the concert made her slovenly slutty face of rolling eyes, and hanging tongue, drooling on the pavement, contort into a shameful display of lust. Lighting shooting up her body from the thugs' cock pounding her sex and her body into the filthy floor of the alley. Her moans and cries of pleasure made some people look down the alley curiously or move just a bit faster 

“Not so cocky know with my dick in ya huh!?” The thug laughed in triumph as he pushed the mewling cum drunk harlot's face deeper into the ground. Jack hammering his hips faster than a Jolteon before slamming into the slutty physic type's ass as hard as he could. His weighty ball sack kissing her plump fold as he unleaded a torrent of cum inside her. The viney cum sacks bounced and shivered as they deposited a hearty gallon of cum. 

Gardevoir came along with him as her orgasm caused her cunt to flood the ground in a stream of her lust. Splattering and dousing the floor of the alleyway in her orgasm as she bellowed loudly. Her body locking up but still shook from the punk slamming his dick hard and fast into her. Spanking her firm ass as he only cared for his own joy and continued to slam his mighty cock deep into her womb. Until he gave one firm, brutal slam and roared out his orgasm. 

Treating the Pokemon like a breeding bitch, he leaned over her. One hand her ass, and the other keeping her head down as he doused her pussy in his seed. He drove his cock into her with every thick, gooey shot of his hot seed barreling into her cunt. Thick white glops of semen, thicker than honey, bubbled and spilled into the Gardevoir’s cunt in long viscous ropes. The brutish man’s ball sack jumped and twitched as it unleashed its seed. Three, four, five heavy bounces of his balls before he would pull back and smash his cock back in her needy fuckhole. 

*splat splat! Sppuurrtt! Spurt!! Splatsplatspaltsplat! Spalt!!*

The sound of his reverberated off the walls of the alley as six, nine, ten long loud spurts of jizz and he would pull out and fuck his cum as deep as he could into slutty Pokemon. Trying his best to inseminate the sow that had smirked at him before they had started the battle. Laughing at him with condensing smirk at how weak his team looked. 

“Ah…haa!! Nghaaahhh~!!!” Now she is cumming like a drunken fuck toy from his cum filling her slit. Moaning and purring at him growling above her. Dominating her small body as he put her in her place and gave one last grand thrust as there were eleven more pulses of his cock until he was done. 

However, the punk wasn’t done with her yet. As soon as he filled her cunt up, he pulled his cock out and rammed it in her anus. Without a moment's delay, he started pumping his cock up her ass at a blistering, brutal pace. Slamming the slutty physic type flat on the ground as he laid on top of her and fucked her with even more force as he plowed her through her previous release. Even though her asshole is tighter, the punk was able to move with blinding speed and crushing force. His cum and the slutty Pokémon’s lust made his cock slick enough to slide in and out of the tiny pucker with ease as he kept her legs spread wide with his own and kept a hard, demeaning grip on her head as he slammed his cock down in her. 

“Annnhhh~!!” Gardevoir’s orgasms came back to back and almost endless as her pussy kept up a nonstop stream of her lust spraying across the ground as the thug bashed his cock into the sensitive spot in her ass. Back to back, she climaxed and climaxed with her pussy randomly shooting her lust on the ground. Switching form just simply spasming and clenching up around the thug’s fat robust cock, to locking up and shooting her arousal. Even as she started to see nothing but stars the young punk still ravaged her abused cunt. Snarling at the tightness of her asshole and sneering at how easily she fell for his cock. 

Ramming down into her elastic, rear as her asshole is a slutty as she is. Not once trying to let go of him as he pounded her senseless. Tightly hugging his dick as his waist collided with her springy red spanked ass with aggressive and sadistic glee. The thug to great joy in her broken moans that sounded more like a common, cock greedy sow then the noble, beautiful the gardevoir that she pretends to be. His cock making an even bigger bulge in her belly as his cock got ready for its next release. 

Still sensitive from his last ejaculation the punk came a lot faster than before but still just as much as his throbbing prick forced his cum out her Gardevoir’s fuck hole. Giving a hard thrust inside the mewling physic type’s jiggling rear and let a dizzying amount of cum from his cock. It paled in comparison to his previous load as the first shot alone, erupted form Gardevoir’s ass. With a seedy laugh, he watched the fuck silly face of the Pokemon weakly purr as he let his cock fill her asshole. Her belly growing a small bump form the amount of sticky, stodgy white cum that pulsed in her belly. 

With a heavy sigh, the punk pulled his still stiff dick out. The gardevoir twitching and shuddering from her monstrous orgasms. Thick spunk spilling out her gaping abused holes as she laid beaten and too cock stupid to think. 

“Hey.” The city punk snarled at cock stupid Pokemon. Snapping her out daze as he sat down on a crate. "Clean me off. We're not done yet." 

He ponited impatiently at his wet stiff cock. The hard-heavy smell of his musk mixed with her sex helped kick start the Gardevoir’s thoughts as she stood on her hands and knees. In her sexual haze, the gardevoir crawled over to him. Her gracious once lovely cloud white butt, say in need as she made her way to smirking ruffians. 

With red eyes filled with nothing but a surrendering will and lust, she kept at heated gaze on his cock as she placed the massive, throbbing dick between her perky, large bustling bosom. Her soft pillows tits, nearly as big a man’s head, yet just soft enough to lose one's whole hand and firmer than her ass, completely encased the dick. Save for the head and good part of the long member to which she happily places in her mouth and eagerly sucked down on. Twirling her tongue around the sticky cock head, the slutty Pokemon gingerly sucked the brutish man’s cock. Pumping her soft breast in time with her bobbing head down into her, soft, milky white tits. Her nipples sliding along the sticky cock jerk her hearty bosom and hungry cleaned up the remaining cum and her own lust. 

“Mmmph…Haa~….” Gardevoir moaned at the finally getting her lips around the cock that has been pounding her for over an hour. Keeping her legs spread as she moved her heavenly bust up and down the towering fuck stick, her pink swollen nipples quivering and the man’s cum pooling out of her twitching puffy pussy. Her ass has ceased its gaping but gooey droplets of cum still dripped out her tighten pucker as she worked her tits over the steamy cock. 

“Oh fuck. You’d really do anything for a good dick huh?” The man gave a condescending smile as he let Gardevoir work her sweet warm breast over his cock. Her supple, tits hugged his cock rather tightly in a warm embrace. Combined with the wetness of her sex and spit, if felt like he was fucking her cunt all over again. Her tongue lapped up all the stray cum and her sexual fluids. Circling the fat head that has beaten her womb, before trailing her tongue down the part of the cock that is still standing tall between her impressive bust. Licking down the throbbing vein under it. Pulling her breast down to get to more of the prick before pulling them back up. Her large tits following the motions of her mouth as she adored the manly cock and cleaned it until it glowed in the dim light of the darkened back street. 

Coming back up she swallowed the head. Looking back up at the man who has done nothing but beat and degraded her with want. Her passionate read eyes demanding nothing more than for him to continue his mean-spirited abuse on her body. Ruin her slutty holes and put her in her place. The Gardevoir moaned ashes buried her face deep into her own breast. Making his cock harder as it ins enveloped in the soft heavenly confines of her breast and the moistness of her mouth. 

The thug took a hold of her breast and started thrusting his hips up into her squishy bosom. He squeezed her tits roughly as he hammered away at her chest. Not needing to hold her head down like the whore of a Pokemon she is, the gardevoir kept a tight seal of her lips around his cock. Even as she felt the head off the cock hit the back of throat, causing her to gag a little, she didn’t dare let go as the thug gave her breast as much of pounding as he gave her pussy. He snarled in delight as he pulled at her nipples. Getting her to wiggling and squirm more as she felt his raging cock start the thump in her faster and faster. 

“Fucking take it!” The punk roared as he let loose his third climax. Just as impressive as the last, the cum shooting out of his prick fired like a rocket and with almost as much power. Overflowing from Gardevoir sealed lips, while spunk spilled out from her nose and dribbled onto her tits as the first five, healthy spurts of jizz rapidly fired and filled her throat. No matter how much she drunk more and more cum would spill out. It wasn’t until the boorish punk pulled his cock from her chest that was, she was able to breathe. Through it was only for a moment as he held her head to face his prick as he jerked the rest of his climax all over her body. 

The Pokémon’s full plush body is doused in cum as gelatinous heavy white globs of jizz rained down on her face. Her mouth, still filled with jizz, stayed wide open as the thug showered with visage with his seed. She was forced to close one eye as a long rope of cum slapped her forehead. More and more dizzying strings drown her face. Her breast jot the full force of it however as they are barely seen under the thick glaze of spunk made her tits stick together from the soppy streaks of jizz that pooled into her cleavage. Dangling ropes of cum dangled from her tits as they heaved up and down form her panting as she is painted white. 

“Haa…ahh…” With her tongue hanging from her mouth, Gardevoir happily drooled over herself as the last spurt of cum smacked her in the face. Jizz dripping from her hearty tits, her slutty, slovenly face, and on to the ground as she basked into warm, sticky jizz that covered her. 

Gardevoir didn’t have much time to enjoy her slimy dessert as she was pushed on her back. Her legs pulled wide and the punk thrusting his cock down into her. Swiftly she was back to a moan sow as the punk being to pound her drenched muff again. 

“Take my dick! You cock crazy whore!” Up against the wall, her legs spread wide and, on her toes, Hilda is getting a similar treatment. Her face pushed into the stone side of the building with one hand of the thug, as his other kept a greedy, monstrous grip on her ass. A large meaty tush that his hand sunk into as he pounded the mewling trainer’s slutty pussy with grand fever. Her ass is the largest the punk’s ever seen as it wobbled and jiggled at every thrust of his hips. Making ripples of flesh as he rammed his cock deep into her cunt and thwacked her compact ass with hard and heavy slaps. 

Her lightly tanned rear now has countless large handprints form the punk kneading her fat, full butt. Along with repeated hard slaps that made the moaning slut jump and moan just before she came with quivering legs. On the tip of her toes, Hilda kept her tone, healthy legs pulled far about to give the thug as much need room to fuck and ruin her muff silly. And he took every ounce of that as pounded her hard into the wall. Almost creating cracks into the brickwork as, like Pokemon like trainer, Hilda had her tongue hanging out and her eyes roll back in a fuck dumb stupor. Nearly licking the filthy wall as the punk banged his cock up her slit with that same dominance and lack of care as before. 

"Your ass belongs more on a hooker than a trainer!” The punk laughed as he showed the champion of Unova with as much respect as the lowest prostitute with three hard slaps on her ass. Each one leaving a lasting red mark and getting a delight monad from her. “Bet you and your mother got fucked every guy in your town!” 

The rude punk pulled at her ponytail. Snapping her head back as he demanded, “Well!?”

“Yesh!” Hilda admitted as she came on his cock. Her pussy dancing around his dick as she squirts over herself and the wall. Marking her shame like a good bitch. “Me and my mother would be tied up the back of our house! Everyone and their Pokemon would come over and-NGH- treat us like sluts!”

Even as she was still getting fucked into a mess, Hilda continued on admitting her past sexual deeds, not only to the punk, but anyone who passed by with enough curiosity to listen, and hopefully for her, join in. “I would take the dick of every old man in-ahh-town! They would bend me over in the-haaa- the middle of the street and take turned filling-fuck! - with their cum! I would always come home to my mom getting plowed by someone. My friends. Our neighbor. Even a stray Pokemon would have the bend over the kitchen counter! We celebrated my fifteenth birthday by getting fucked by Zebrestke-HAAA!!~~!” 

Hilda’s last words died on her orgasm as she came furiously once again. Her legs growing week and at this point on the ruthless fucking of the street thug was holding her up. 

“Haha! I thought so bitch!" The thug laughed as he counted to slap her glorious ripe ass and debase her worth. Making sure Hilda knows her place as a cum bucket for anything with a cock with his own dick hammering that point home with impunity and brutality. 

“Bet you wanted to lose purpose huh!?” with a hard garb of Hilda's ass he integrated her once more and got an answer he had expected from such an easy whore. 

Ture to the man’s and Hilda’s words, the champion of Unova did throw the battle. Both her and her Gardevoir Stacy. The champion of Unova is a massive slut as everything she said about her mother and her is true. Not a day would go by that neither of them wasn't on their knee adoring the dick of a Pokemon or human. When their house was invaded by some rampaging Krookodile, and she woke up to her mother being pile drove into the ground by one and her mouth taken by the other, Hilda walked up to one and started sucking its balls. That whole week the Pokemon used and abused them, and, by the end, as they were covered in bathtub’s worth of Pokemon spunk, not her mother or head called for help. 

Hilda loved the feeling of being put in her place, broken and tossed around like someone’s sex toy. She could care less for romance and sweet talking and would rather have someone choke her with their cock. Her Gardevoir is the same way as she is a partner in being fucked crazy. 

“Co-cock-Neagh!! It’s so good! I love yo-haaa! Fat manly dick!!” Hilda had found Stacy on her back, getting sexually assaulted by two Lucario and a Machamp. Even though she had the type advantage, the Pokemon still treated her like a common whore. And instead of helping her, Hilda bent over and let a Lucario knot her ass while the Machamp and other Lucario doubled teamed her cunt. 

When the Pokemon left them, covered and stuffed with cum, Hilda found a kinship in Stacy. Both of them being massive sluts for cock of any kind and love being sexually broken in the roughest of ways. With Stacy having been a breeding sow ever since a breeder had lost himself a fucked her to nonstop for two days when she became a Kirlia. They two may as well be sisters with how much they work well with each other; though that may be a possibility with the many Pokemon dicks that have been in Hilda's mother.

The punk slammed his cock in Hilda one last time before his cock came with such force that it felt like the hot, syrup thick spunk almost punched her in her gut. The thug smiled down at Hilda as he let his shuddering, thundering cock to do all the work and make the fat reared sow climax over herself form the force of his seed filling her muff. His cum spilled out her sex, tailing down her curvy thighs and he wasn’t even halfway done with his climax yet. 

"Come on! Tighten up you fat assed slut!" The thug cackled with a nasty slap on Hilda's big luscious rear. “You want my cum or not!? Or do you just want to make room for all the cocks in the city!?” 

Hilda only answered with a weary moan as her pussy is tired it’s best to take in his whole seed. But the hung thug’s discharge was too much for her cunt to take. Most of it spilling out on the ground as his cock shuddered and spewed its hearty load in her. With a rough jerk, the punk was shocked and impressed to find it hard to pull his cock out of her tight sex. Even with such a rigorous pounding, it still held on to his dick like a hungry Arbok. 

“You’d make more money as a slut then Pokemon training.” The thug grunted as he finally pulled his cumming cock out the groaning Hilda with a loud pop. Slapping his cock between her wide cheeks, he mashed his spasming dick between them. Using her delightfully plump tush to jerk off the rest of his climax over her two firm packed butt cheeks. 

“Fuck…with an ass like this, you could make millions.” The punk sighed as his cock spray Hilda’s shaking ass and back with gooey strains of white. Ropes cased cascaded down her spine and drizzling over her impressive as he finished himself off with a haughty laugh and one last rope of cum that shot far enough to hit the back of Hilda's head. "But I bet you'd get down for anyone with a cock so it would be pointless.” 

The yanked Hilda by her hair, getting a moan from her, and placed her on her hands and knees next to her Gardevoir that had switched back to tending to the other thug’s cock. Still licking and slurping it as she pumped her hearty cum covered breast around his cock. Hilda joined her Pokemon in sharing the mighty member as she twirled her tongue around the head. Mending her lips with her Pokemon as they both sucked and slurped at the shaft. 

The thug that was pounding Hilda switched sluts and slammed his cock into Stacy’s cum filled anus. Getting the Pokemon to moan into the cock in her mouth but not take it out of her mouth. If anything, getting her ass fucked once more pushed her to bob her head faster. 

“Ha! Your tight but not as tight as your whore of a trainer!” The thug slamming into her cunt sneered. "I wonder how many dicks you've taken! Probably the whole city and then some!”

The thug in Stacy’s asshole cheered as he gave a great slap on her ass the made her moaned too hard as she pulled her breast for the other’s punk’s dick. Throwing her head back, and for a moment, leaving her master’s alone to swallow the hefty, spit covered member whole. Through it was only for the briefest of moments as she latched onto the man’s balls. Making the prick jump and thunder in Hilda’s throat as the smug ruffian above her grabbed her ponytail and started bouncing her head on his cock. 

Above her, Stacy's master gagged and choked on the prick that was once fucking the Gardevoir’s holes senselessly. The feeling of the man’s eager cum sack quivering her mouth as the cock of the other thug pounded her greedy asshole made her pussy sing along with Hilda’s as her face is once again slammed into the waist of another punk. Both of their round fat asses, Hilda’s larger more firm rear squishing against her Gardevoir’s somewhat smaller, but still big jiggling butt, dribbled cum on the ground as the dutifully admired the punk dick with their mouths. Both of them looking up at him and pleading for his cum as they felt his cock started to rumble on their tongues. 

“Here it cums!” The punk snarled as he pushed Hilda’s head down on his dick and forced her to swallow his seed. The first three shots of his cum propelled through Hilda’s nose as she coughed up his jizz. Three long jet streams of cum shot of her mouth, her neck bobbing up and down the devour the sticky liquid but eventually the punk let her pull her mouth off his cock. His jizz still shooting in the air as cum bubbles popped out her mouth. Cover both her and her slutty Gardevoir in his cum as they drooled and panted in his seed. A white mask of jizz covered them, but they still fallowed their shameful lust and put their mouths back to work on the dick in front of them. 

“Fuck…We should take these cum sluts back to the base." The thug said as he switched from Hilda's mouth to her Gardevoir’s. Grabbed her pillowy breast again to wrap them around his dick and steady thrusting his hips into her while she is being rudely fucked forwards by his partner’s cock. “The boss and his Garchomps would love these two.” 

The two-slut purred at the thought of that. Hoping that their boss will make them pay the price for messing with his men.

* * *

** ** [Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) ** **

** [check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **

** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **

** [and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **

**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


	6. Pokefucking Ch. 6  Win-win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Marine lose a playful battle to a hiker to ride the ferris wheel. However, they get more than what they bargained for when the older man takes his winnings.
> 
> Tags: Cock worship, dub-con, rough sex, anal, threesome

**Pokefucking**

  
  


**Ch. 6**

  
  


**Win-win**

  
  
**Summary: Hilda and Marine lose a playful battle to a hiker to ride the ferris wheel. However, they get more than what they bargained for when the older man takes his winnings.**   
  
**Tags: Cock worship, dub-con, rough sex, anal, threesome**

* * *

  
  


Pokemon

  
  


Ch. 7

  
  


Win win

  
  
Marine sat with a bored expression on her face as she sat on the car of the ferris wheel. A far cry from Hilda's friendly one seating next to her. The newly crowned dark type gym leader for the Galar region, folded her arms over her modest chest in a huff as the ferris wheel slowly rocked and swayed. She had forgone her black jacket and pink blouse as she only looked miffed in her short punk style purple and pink top. Her close-fitting hip-hugging tights, already with a few holes in them, showing off her pale skin.  
  
The punk dark type gym leader sent a small glare at Hilda sitting next to her. The ring on her choker jiggling as she a dark glint in her eye bore through the older champion next to. Hilda gave a weary smile as she crossed her shapely legs. Sitting in her normal traveling attire of a hip-hugging, dangerously cut low jean shorts and a short shirt that showed off her ring belly button piercing.  
  
"Come on Marine don't look at me like that." Hilda said with a worried grin at the raging punk girl's glare.  
  
"'This will be fun' you said. 'This guy looks like a pushover.' You said. 'It's just to tease an old you.' You said." Marine snarled as she reminded the champion why the two of them are in this predicament.  
  
"He doesn't look so bad. And besides, you could use the stress relief." Hilda gestured to the man sitting across from them as Marine simply growled at her.  
  
The hiker sitting on the other side of the carriage didn't hide his sleazy grin. A tall, round-bellied man with a somewhat handsome face, is for once glad for his normally unassuming looks. While old, near his fifties, he didn't look much like an experienced trainer with his graying hair and splotchy face. It is a tradition of Hilda's to challenge passersby on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa city for Pokemon battles. She normally wins and it was something fun she wanted to do with her new friend Marine who is in Unova for a conference.  
  
Hilda had challenged him for a short battle, and to tease the older man she offered her's and Marine's bodies if they lost. Normally a two one battle with a champion and gym leader would end in their victory even if they were taking it easy on their opponent. However, they didn't expect the simple-looking man to actually be a veteran on his second run of collecting all eight gym badges again.  
  
Since they went easy on him and the match was only one round, he one more than just a free ride with two lovely girls.  
  
"Now girls it would be bad if it got out a champion and gym leader aren't people of their word." The man gave a slight taunt toward Marnie who groaned in discontent.  
  
"Look it'll just be for a few minutes." Hilda said. "We'll let this guy have his fun, and then be off to lunch."  
  
"Where you're buying me the whole menu?" Marine narrowed her eyes sharper than Luxray's.  
  
"…W-Where I am buying you the whole menu yes…" Hilda responded meekly.  
  
"Ugh…" Marine growled as she stood up. "Let's get this stupid thing over with then."  
  
"I won't force you two to do anything but…" The old man spread his legs in a quiet suggestion.  
  
Marine looked ready to puke but Hilda nearly skipped over and kneeled between his legs. With a sigh, Marine walks over to the seat on the other side of the man while Hilda kneeled between his legs. Eyeing the impressive bulge in his pants. Unlike Marine, Hilda is more free spirited and giddy about the idea of having some fun. With her teeth, she playfully pulled down the man's zipper  
  
Keeping her lustful eyes on the hiker, Hilda giggled as she wiggled her hips like a rambunctious puppy. Making marine slap her forehead in embarrassment.  
  
"Ack!?" Hilda's catty smirk vanished she got smacked in the face by a large meaty member that popped out from the hiker's pants. The weight and girth of the cock made her stumble back on her rear as it loomed over her. Three fat veins vibrated along the long beastly shaft. It looked human enough with the bulbous mushroom head, leaking heavy, gooey droplets of pre-cum on the floor with loud echoing slaps. However, it had an air of menacing lust over it with the hulking size and long shadow it drew over Hilda's face as she looked up at it in awe.  
  
Marine is also shellshocked. For a moment she hung her mouth open in shock and then the powerful musk of the cock hit hard. Forcing her to close her mouth and stifled a moan but biting her bottom lip. The dominating smell of She couldn't tell if it was coming from the shaft itself or the massive pair of testicles handing below. Looking like they belong on Pokemon of sorts, the lightly haired cum factories pulsed and twitched in time with rhythmic thumping of the cock.  
  
Both girls felt their cunt open up and leak their lust from just seeing the older man's magnificent tool. Staring dumbfounded, Marine tried to ignore the feeling between her legs. While Hilda openly gazed in awe at the cock before her.  
  
"Didn't know two of the strongest trainers in the world did good imitations of a Magikarp." The hiker snicker as he gave a sharp swat on Marine's ass.  
  
"Kyah!?" Knocking the girl out of her stupor as she jumped at the tight grip suddenly on her rear.  
  
"I-It's just your stupid dick is smaller than I thought." Marine scoffed as she pushed back the blush on her face the feeling of the man's large hand rubbing her tush.  
  
"You think this is small!?" Hilda gasped in shock. "Only thing more hung than this stud is a mudsdale!"  
  
Hilda took the cock in as she turned her head around it. Her eyes never leaving it as her body heated up more and more by the moment. She could barely see past the beast as looked it over. Her eyes only seeing a long wall of cock as her eyes traveled along the shaft.  
  
"Fuck…" Hilda moaned as she licked her lips. "You should have just whipped this monster out if you wanted to fuck that badly."  
  
Tentatively she reached up with her hand to grasp to cock. She sighed in delight as she felt the heat of the quaking member course through her palm. Her fingers sinking into the flesh of the sturdier cock but never fully wrapping around it.  
  
"Something you want to ask my dear?" The hiker taunted as he noticed Hilda's cock-crazed stare.  
  
Whether Hilda was playing along with the man or already utterly cock drunk, Marine didn't know. All she could tell from the hearts in her eyes, the champion of Unova had just turned into the world's biggest slut for this random hiker's dick.  
  
"Please, sir. Let this cock stupid lust suck your big, juicy balls~." Hilda purred she nuzzled his prick like a cat begging for attention from its owner.  
  
"Well I can't say no to such a generous offer no, can I?" The hiker chuckled as he sat back and allowed Hilda to practically bury herself into the man's taint.  
  
"Haah…Ahhh…." The champion of Unova was sent into an animalistic runt as she got a gut punch assault of the man's musk slamming into her face. The wild scent made her pussy spew a little of her arousal through short as she lower legs into a squat. Spreading her legs to help alive some of the heat while her hand pumped the meaty shaft up and down steadily. Each stroke of her hands got a sigh of pleasure from the man and more of slimy pre-jizz to land on her face.  
  
"Sho bigg…good they are biggest balls I've ever seen…" Hilda moaned as she wiggled her wide hips. Mewling and purring like a wild Pokemon as gave long loving licks up one of the ball sacks.  
  
"Mmmph…. I think I could get pregnant by tasting these things." Hilda purred as nuzzled the man's sweltering sack. Her hips bucking excitingly as the smell punched through her senses. Sending waved of lust through her as she drooled over the massive cum sack.  
  
"Heh come now. You wouldn't want a bunch of kids from this old fart." The old man grunted as the slutty champion gave a hard tug on his cock. Her hand pumping his shaft in time with her heated panting and hungry licks.  
  
"Heh if all the kids will be as hung as you, I don't mind." Hilda growled as she gave a long lick on his balls. "Fuck… I can't wait to taste these."  
  
Hilda put full lips on the protruding cum factories and let out a whoreish moan as her body jolted from the tangy, unrelenting flavor that pounded on her tongue. Her fingers slide into her shorts, past her lacy black thong, and right into her pussy. There wasn't a moment of heavy petting as she shoved three full fingers into her cunt and ravaged them in her pussy. Spraying her lust all over her clothes as she desperately tried to relieve the lust in her greedy pussy, but it wasn't enough.  
  
Not even her horse shaped dildo would have been able to help her get raging lust in her sex.  
  
'God, they taste as powerful as they smell.' She wanted to say out loud, but her mouth was already full of one of the man's shuddering sacks. Instantly she was slobbering over the hiker's balls. Her mouth sucking in as much of the hairy taint as she could. Her face is covered in spit and sweat as she drooled long strands onto the ground and the heat of being buried between the large man's crotch made her body heat even more. Bucking her hips up and down as her thoughts started to dull.  
  
"Mmph! Oumph!" Hilda drunkenly moaned as her eyes glazed over. Half-open, she sucked and kissed at the singular ball before popping her lips off. Hair clinging to her lip and tongue, but she didn't' care for cleaning herself as she went to the other side and suck it into her mouth. Twirling her tongue in large circles before bringing it back in her mouth.  
  
"I love everything about your dick. It's amazing…..." Hilda was finally audible to say a full sentence as she popped the balls out her mouth. Watching them bounce and sway with her weight for a moment before she dived back in.  
  
"And you, my dear?" He smirked at Marine who kept her gaze on his bouncing cock. The dark-type gym leader was able to keep her mouth from watering, but her heated gaze never tore away from the cock. Only being able to answer the man with a distant murmur that was barely audible over Hilda's wanton ball sucking.  
  
"Hya!?" It took another slap on Marine's tush to get out of lust filled haze. Her body shooting up as she let out an unwanted moan from the man heavy smack of her rear.  
  
"This can't be the first time seeing a dick. Or do you want that little slut to have all the fun?" The hiker chuckled as he continued to stroke and grope the petite girl's taut ass. Not as large as Hilda's but far more tight and firm. And the sound of his hand smacking against it is addictive to the ears.  
  
Marine, finally noticing she was staring at the cock like she was looking at a lost love, glare at the arrogant fat bellied man. Though it was hard to do so with his large hand fondling her rear with finger's snakingly grazing her twitching pussy through her tights.  
  
Still, with a red face, a shuddering body, and her hips sly rocking back and forth in his hand, she was able to bite back, "I am not as easy as her tons of fun. You get off once, and I get off to lunch."  
  
"Sure sure. Butt you might want to help your friend there." The hiker scoffed. "It'll be awkward if we come down the ferris wheel and the kids see the champion and a gym leader gobbling over my dick."  
  
"Tch." Marine snapped as she leaned over to take the cock in, her mouth. Ignoring how the smell alone made her twat gape and leak through her clothes, she took the hearty cock head in her mouth in an attempt to get this done faster.  
  
'Fffuuuccckkk this is-' While her thoughts were internalized, her actions said otherwise. Her body seized up as she let out a guttural ravenous moan more hungry than Hilda as the rich flavor of the hiker's cock sent her body aflame. The masculine taste of his cock is potent as it dominated her senses as her restraints slowly started to fall away.  
  
'Damn not only is it stupid big but doesn't taste like trash either.' Marine thoughts as she started to drag her lisp back away from the head twitching in her lips. Knowing that she would fall just like Hilda she decided to take things a little slow and let Hilda's slutty demeanor do most of the work.  
  
'Still, I hate to admit it, but this a great dick.' The gym leader thought as she, unknowingly, lovingly lick up the side of the cock. Kissing and nipping at the sides of the beefy cock like a playful pet.  
  
'It's big. But it's not like it's going to actually break anyone in half. Just be a nice tight fit. Hell, I think even Cynthia would have trouble getting this in her.' While to keep her thought from becoming a ball guzzling slit like her friend under them, Marine let them wander as she opened her mouth to pushed herself down on the bulging prick.  
  
Absentmindedly sucking on the cock of the snickering old man as she thought, 'And it tastes great. I mean it's not a five-star dinner, but most cocks taste too salty or smell really bad. This one is just…manly…' She tried to focus on something else, whether it be the cock or what she thinks of the beast and not the pleasure rushing through her body form sucking on the man's cock alone.  
  
"M-Mmm..." It didn't help the hiker had tone a hole in her tights, make more tears appear around her tight ass, and was fiddling with her bare pussy. The old man is the worst type of person as not only is he a cocky aggravating bastard, he has a good dick and can back his attitude up. As her thoughts got further away from her, she was getting faster and faster with her head bobbing. Her hips wiggling in the man's palm as his index finger pushed into her moist slit.  
  
"Huglk!?" Marine's thoughts and world were suddenly shattered as her mouth, throat and all, have a massive cock filling it completely.  
  
"Now sweetie you're not going to get me off being so halfhearted." The Hiker joked but Marine wasn't listening as her cunt climaxed and gushed over the hiker's hand. Her pussy locking around his finger as he started bouncing her head in his lap.  
  
"Gack!? Hngh! Mmphbck!" Marine gagged and gasped as she let the man do what he wanted with her. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she fell to her desires. Sucking on the mighty shaft as her face buried. Her dark eye shadow and mascara running down on her face with her tears as her eyes burned from the strain in her neck. Her choker bending and flexing form the bulging prick rampaging in her mouth. Her face, buried in his pubic hair.  
  
"Muu~..." Hilda moaned in disappointment. "I want a taste too~. I've been a good bitch. Where's my reward?"  
  
"Sorry, dear. I was just having so much fun with your friend here I forgot about you." The hiker pulled Marine off his cock, the young gym leader panting and gasping for air as she moaned from the man's fingers being relentless as they continued to slam into her. He gabbed Hilda by her ponytail, the burnet happily opening her mouth as wide as possible, and slammed her face down on his prick.  
  
"Houghy!?" Just like Marine Hilda choked horrendously as the hiker slammed her face down so hard on his prick that the cabin shook a little. Her face buried in his pubic hair as coughed up spit and hairs from his ball sack. Her pussy shuddering, but not yet climaxing as her fingers worked hard to get her off as her face pounded against the hiker's waist.  
  
The destruction of her vocal cords only lasted a few minutes before she was rudely pulled off the shaft. Hilda whined in disappointment as Marine was shoved back on his dick. The punk style slut bobbed her head in time with the brutal gagging while Hilda settled herself for his balls once more as she went back to cleaning them of the spit and drool that's been dripping form their duel assault on his cock. Until Hilda was yanked back up by her ponytail, giving Marine a few loose moments of breath as she wailed loudly from cumming again on the man's fingers.  
  
"Let's see which one of you ladies gets a taste of my cum first. The one who doesn't gets my dick first!" The hiker bellowed as continued to switch between the mouths of his two new whores. While Hilda's smooth, letting his cock slide in and out with a little less gagging, Marine's smaller mouth is tighter as it constricted his hearty cock. Still, it is clear Hilda has more experience than Marine as even with her tonsils being beaten she is still able to delightfully sucking the hiker's cock.  
  
As Hilda's face slammed into the hiker's curly steamy pubic hair a sudden eruption burst in her mouth. Gooey, pungent cum gushed down her mouth. She could barely taste it as it surged down her throat, but it came up fast as thick white syrupy cum gushed out of her nose and oozed out her lips. The hiker pumping his hips into her face with every dizzying rope of cum into Hilda's already filled mouth.  
  
"Mmph! Glumph!" Hilda's eyes rolled back in her head she came furiously from the warm spurt jizz in her mouth. Her fingers being devoured by her cunt as it sprayed against the ground and through her shorts. Moaning and purring delight from the hiker practically using her mouth to deposit his semen. It wasn't until the hiker himself pulled his cock from her lips that Hilda got a moment to breathe, even though she didn't want to.  
  
Marine, gasping and panting, got the last two spurts of semen on her face. Long ropey stains of cum, large enough to cover her face, landed on her forehead, cheeks, and tongue while Hilda tried her best to drink the semen held in her mouth.  
  
"Well well, you're the lucky one." The hiker smiled as he picked up Marine's petite body. Bringing the girl out of her shameless, cock drunk haze as he folded her body up. Bending her legs up above her head, locking her arms behind her with his hands bracing the back of her head, he held her in a firm tight hold that locked her knees to her ear. Showing off her soaked pink pussy as it gaped out into Hilda's face as the champion finished drinking the old man's cum.  
  
Though what really awoken Marine out of her daze was the feeling of the hiker's cock throb against her bare sex. The hearty member felt bigger as the heated rod bumped along her whole pussy and the tip poked at her belly button.  
  
"L-let's just get this over with. Just finish with me and play with Hilda. She loves you stupid d-dick more than I do." Though Marine spoke in denial, her eyes stayed glued to the shaft in lust. Trying to hold back any sort of drool on her lips and thoughts of the member piercing her pussy.  
  
However, she didn't expect the man to left her up and aim his cock a little lower.  
  
"Hold on-" The inhuman moan and shriek that Marine let out could be heard from outside of the carriage as she came in a speculator fashion. A fan of her lust spraying out, showering Hilda and even hitting the back window a little as the hiker plunged his whole cock up her rear. Her tiny sphincter is pushed past its limits as the balls of the cock touched her ring and a bulge of the prick formed in her belly.  
  
"Ah…ha. O-Ooohh…." the punk slut went limp in the man's arms. Her once strained expression turned into a dopey, fuck silly look as her tongue hung as loose as her out of her mouth. She convulsed randomly with no timing as her orgasm finally ran through her, but the pleasure didn't stop.  
  
"Mmmph! You are tight down here little lady. Let me see if. I. Can. Fix. That!" The man grunted as he started to thrust up into Marine's ass with a slow, but hard thrust. Each one rocking the carriage as he slammed her body up and down his shaft. The tiny gym leader only moaning and crying in delight at each crash in her gut.  
  
"Muu~ Lucky…" Hilda pouted as she settled for licking the connection between them. Trailing her tongue down the length of sprinting cock to the jingling balls that swung up with such force they smacked at Marine's clit.  
  
"Uhouuu~….C-Coocckkk~…. sho…haaa~." Marine is far gone. Utterly shattered with any form of thought or resistance. Every stroke of the member in her belly sent tidal waves of lust through her body. Her thoughts couldn't catch up. As soon as one thrust would end, it felt like another was in the middle of its rotation. It seemed never ending as the cock pounded her to each orgasm with every pump.  
  
"Fuck!" The man cursed as he hilted his prick as deep as he could. Unleashing a torrent of his cum inside the tiny gym leader. Thicker then when he filled Hilda's lips, the first shot of jizz oozed out her ass. Her stomach bulging a little with every short hump in her ass. Making her body shudder and bounce as she moaned in a complete, cock drunken bliss.  
  
"Auuu~! Cumming~!" Were Marine's last cries as she was fuck into unconsciousness. Completely comatose from the man's cock alone, the only sign of life from her was her ragged breathing her sex addled expression. Her belly expanding and twitching with every intense rumbling of the cock buried in her ass as it spewed a luscious amount of cum inside her.  
  
"Damn you're a great slut. Don't know why you're a gym leader. You could make a killing selling a tight body like yours."  
  
Marine wasn't listening. Only twitching and moaning in a pleasure broken state as cum oozed out of her winking asshole.  
  
"Hey, old timer~."  
  
Hilda's sultry voice turned the hiker's head to the window to see the slutty burnet with her one hand bracing herself on the window as she bent over, showing her big round ass to him. Pulling her shorts to the side, along with her thong to so off her waterfall of a pussy. Her lips flaming as her lust dripped in long strings and thick gushing on the ground. Her full legs are pulled wide apart to give the man a tantalizing view of her sex. Hilda's display put the most ravenous of lusts and horniest of animals to shame as she wiggled her hips and licked her cum stained lips.  
  
"Don't forget about the second slut you need to fill with that big dick of yours~." Hilda bit her lower lip in a hard moan as she has her eyes glued to the still stiff as ever cock.  
  
The hiker chuckled as he walked over to the slutty champion. However, instead of giving her what she wanted right away, he gave a demanding hard slap on her fat ass. Before digging his hand deep into it with a harsh grab and jerking her head back as he wrapped his other hand in her ponytail. His cock, heavy and weighty on her ass, pumped between her cheeks as the grith and heat of the moment made her butt quiver in anticipation.  
  
"You want my dick?" The hiker hissed in her ear.  
  
"Fuck yes…" Hilda moaned back. Bucking her hips back into the mighty cock. Bouncing it up and down between her cheeks. Teasing the man, pleading with the arrogant rude trainer as she wiggled her hips and slapped the prick between her rear.  
  
"Oh, do you?" The hiker scoffed as he gave another hard slap on her ass. Even with her jeans covering her, it was sure to leave a lasting mark.  
  
"Oh yes! I want to massive cock! God, it's so good! It's the best dick I ever tasted! I want it! IwantitIwantitIwantit! I want it so bad!"  
  
"Good bitch!" The man howled with laughter as he slammed his dick hard, deep, and fast into the champion turned cock whore.  
  
"It's here!" Hilda shouted, more vocal than Marine, as the man held nothing back on her. Unlike the tiny gym leader, even with Hilda's tight, constricting cunt, it still isn't as tight as the viper grip that was Marine's asshole. Wetter sure, allowing the man to rock in and out of her so hard that the whole carriage shook dangerous.  
  
"God damn! You're not as tight as your friend but you know how to work a dick like a proper whore!" He cackled as he repeatedly slapped Hilda's ass with increasing ferocity. Pulling her head back hard while at the same time pinning her on the window. Showing her drooling face to anyone with a sharp enough eye to notice the champion of Unova getting brutally fucked up against the window by a fat greasy hiker. Her modest bust rubbing on the glass as her hanging tongue stained it with her spit as her sex dazed face gazed skyward.  
  
"It's so good! Sogooodsogoodsogood!" Hilda babbled incoherently through her moans as her pussy is battered to mush. Forced to forever be able to take the cock of this old trainer. "I love your dick! It feels so great running my stupid pussy!"  
  
"A dumb slut like me doesn't deserve to have such a magnificent dick inside her pathetic pussy! Stir me harder please! Fuck me until I can't think! "Hilda screamed through her climax and the man rammed his hips into her through it. Marveling at her meaty ass wobbled and shook with every deep collision of his hips against her. "I am going to cum so much inside you little whore!"  
  
"Yesh! I'll take it all! If all your kids are as hung as you, I'll have as many as you want! I-Nghhhahhh~!" Hilda's rambling was cut off by an eye rolling shuddering climax that came from the first shot of cum bursting into her womb. The hiker roaring as he lifted her off her feet, pinning his large body on her flat on the window, and pumped his hips into her with spamming pussy.  
  
"Good slut. Take. Every. Last. Drop…" The man groaned as he pumped his hips with every long, honey thick rope of semen that filled her pussy. The first shot alone made her belly swell somewhat and every one of the ten thick bursts either made her stomach grow or push out more gooey cum onto the ground to make room for more.  
  
"C-Coock…I…. Love...cock…" Hilda moaned as she slumped to the ground. The man's cock slipping out of her as it the last three spurts landed on her back, ass, and face. While her face laid flat, drooling on the ground and pussy gaping and drooling too.  
  
"So…" The hiker sighed listlessly. "What was that about lunch?"  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Here you go, big guy. One order of everything." The waiter said with a smile as he filled the hiker's table with the last plate of food.  
  
"Thanks. And give my compliments to the chief." The hiker smiled kindly. "I know I am going to envoy every last bit of this. Been wanting to try all the food here for years but never got the chance until now."  
  
"Heh heh sure. Though didn't think anyone would have enough cash to order all this for themselves." The young man said.  
  
"I've got a few honeys doing something special for my birthday." The hiker gave a sly wink as picked up his fork and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
"Oh oh~! Nice!" The young man smiled. "Didn't take you for a playboy! Well, leave some ladies for the rest of us man! It's not easy out here!"  
  
"Haha! I'll try!"  
  
The hiker looked under his table, "You two want anything?"  
  
Hilda, throwing her face down his cock as she bobbed her head up and down its length wasn't paying attention. On her hands and knees, her shorts pulled to the side to let the cum from her ass and pussy leak out. Squirting next to her, Marine tended to the old man's basil sack. Her legs open to let the dizzying amount of cum slip out of her two beaten holes. Her choker now having a new tag on it saying 'prized whore' on it. It jiggled as she pulled back on both ball sacks on her lips that now have strains of pubic hair stuck on them.  
  
"Heh. Guess not." The old man smirked. "Still I'll save you, girls, something."  
  
All he got was an 'ok' hand sign from Hilda as she choked herself on his prick.

* * *

  
** [ Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
** [Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
